


Remember and Hold it Close

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gaslighting, M/M, Torture, please be careful with this one if you're mentally fragile or a survivor of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: "I'm not Henry," Ed croaked."Of course you are, silly," they said. "You've been Henry for as long as you've been here."
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Remember and Hold it Close

_"I love you. Remember. They cannot take it. They cannot take that away from you."_

Ed woke up, staring at the gray ceiling tiles. His entire body felt heavy. There was something important in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't pull it up to the front. It teased him from there, poking his consciousness and being generally unrelenting. 

"Hello, Henry," someone said. 

Ed slid his gaze to the side, picking up on the person there. In a white coat with a clipboard they looked official, but Ed couldn't see any of their face behind the full mask they were wearing. 

"I'm not Henry," Ed croaked. 

"Of course you are, silly," they said. "You've been Henry for as long as you've been here."

"I haven't been here for forever," Ed said. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. His legs were the same. He could feel the panic setting in.

"Of course you have!" they said. "Why would you have existed anywhere else?"

Ed tore his gaze away from them, looking around the room wildly. It felt wrong. It had to be wrong. What was telling him that this was _wrong._

Ed froze. The thing that the back of his mind rushed forward. A voice, a smell, a touch. A person. _His_ person. 

"Roy," he croaked. "What have you done to Roy?"

The person in the white coat shifted. They were menacing now. 

"Another round then, Henry," they said. "Maybe then you'll have the world straightened out."

The lights went out, and Ed screamed.

 _I love you,_ he thought. _They cannot take it. They cannot take it away from me._


End file.
